


Your hot scientist girlfriend spilled a chemical on herself that puts her in-heat

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/hupb5m/f4m_script_offer_your_hot_scientist_girlfriend/Have a great day <33





	Your hot scientist girlfriend spilled a chemical on herself that puts her in-heat

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Your hot scientist girlfriend spilled a chemical on herself that puts her in-heat [Hot scientist girl] [In-heat] [Cowgirl] [Doggy] [Straddle-fuck] [Breaking the table] [Rough sex] [Passionate] [GFE] [Kissing] [Dirty Talk] [Creampie] [Wet pussy] [Collab w/ u/Mentally_Trapped]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You're a chemist working on different hormone treatments in your lab. One of the treatments involves synthetic elephant musth, a chemical that gets the animals extremely horny. One day, you spill some on yourself. Luckily, it doesn't do any damage. You just become extremely horny yourself. When you arrive home to your boyfriend, some of the spill rubs on him too. The two of you then "ride out" the consequences._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Tearing off clothing, objects falling, table breaking

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

(Horny, but trying to hide it) Hey babe, I'm home.

Oh, work was normal. The usual. Reagents, solutions, you know. Just ignore the stain on my lab coat. [giggle]

Oh don't worry. It's all dried up now. It's inert.

Mhmm. So you can touch it and nothing will happen... meaning it's safe for you to take it off me.

(Playful, flirty) That was an invitation. Get off the couch and get over here.

What do you mean I'm more turned-on than usual? I've just missed you a ton. And besides, we haven't had sex in two days. We're overdue.

Just...Stop talking and---[You kiss him]

(Between kisses, relieved) Oh, fuck that's what I needed. I've been waiting to taste you all day.

[You continue kissing him]

(He pulls away) Hey, why are you pulling away?

Oh no, your shirt got stained too. [giggle] I mean, I told you to take the lab coat off me first. Whatever, too late. No worries. We can just rip your shirt off.

No, seriously. I said rip it off.

[Sfx: You tear off his shirt]

Oh shit. Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just... I guess I just really want you.

The smell? Oh yeah, that's the stain. It kinda smells like lavender, doesn't it? Lavender and a hint of vanilla. Maybe I could turn it into a perfume someday.

(Dismissive) Babe, don't worry. A lot of chemicals smell like lavender. It's totally normal. Now, can we just go back to where we were? I think your lips were on my---

[You start kissing again, but he pulls away]

Mmph. Babe, why do you keep pulling away? Do you not want me?

What do you mean I'm acting weird? I'm just a bit horny. You've seen me horny before, haven't you...?

Wait, shit, *you're* feeling tingly too? Ugh, dammit. It was supposed to be inert by now.

Okay, okay, I'll explain.

You know the work I’ve been doing in lab on pheremones, right? The study I told you about with elephants who transition through Musth...their “rutting” season? When they're in-heat?

Well, good news, we had a breakthrough with their testosterone surges. And, not-so-good news, I may have...spilled some on myself.

But it’s not dangerous! At least, we don’t think it is. Like I said. It becomes inactive after a while...mostly.

[Rambling Explanation]: Well, it’s complicated, but when you’re talking about such large factors of hormone production, “mostly” inert can mean...largely active...for a human.

I mean, it's inert to *elephants*.

Look, in layman's terms, because you smelled the lavender, you and I might be in-heat for a while.

...But on the bright side, you did say we needed to spend more intimate time together. And we have all weekend.

No, I don't know how long this will last. Hopefully it'll be over by Monday. But then again, I was wrong about the stain being inactive by now.

I don't know. We'll see. But we might as well just ride it out...if you know what I mean.

No, I don't want to walk all the way to the bedroom. That feels like miles away right now. I've been horny the whole way home. I need you immediately. Here.

I don't care. We can use the table. Just---

[Sfx: You dramatically sweep all the stuff off the table]

Now get on there and fuck me.

No, I don't care if that was all my stuff. I can reorganize it later. I just *really* need you inside me.

Nu-uh, you're not pinning me down. You're *mine* tonight. Take off the rest of your clothes. I've been aching down there since I spilled that stuff. Get on your back, and hold onto the edges of the table. I don't want us to fall off.

Perfect. Now let's put that cock where it belongs.

[A relieved moan as he enters you]

Oh, fuck. That's the spot. Holy shit.

If I'm dripping on you, I'm not sorry.

[You start moaning louder as you pick up the pace]

You like the way I bounce on you, don't you? When I finally take charge? Fuck, I need to ride you more often.

Mhmm, of course I left my glasses on, babe. I know how much you love the way I look when they're the only thing I'm wearing.

I'm going to start going a bit faster now, okay? I'll just--

[A surprised moan as he starts going faster]

Oh wow, look at you. Taking charge. I think the chemicals are starting to kick in a bit more.

Oh shit, it really is kicking in. Your pupils are dilated. And your hands...Fuck, I love it when you grab my hips like that.

(Between moans) Fuck. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Keep going.

[You continue moaning as you keep up this fast, rough pace]

Is the table shaking? Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. I'm sure it's sturdy enough. It's designed to be stable.

Trust me, I'm a scientist.

[You continue moaning, as you say... ]

Harder! Harder! Harder! Don't hold back. I'm not some little girl. I can take it. Just go as hard as you can.

[You start moaning louder as he does as he's told]

Yes! Yes! Keep thrusting. Don't stop. I want you to get as deep as--

[Sfx: The table breaks]

[You squeal] Oh shit!

Okay...I guess the table wasn't as sturdy as I hypothesized.

(Playful) I'm a chemist, not an engineer.

In any case, you're still inside me, so we might as well keep going--

[He cuts you off as you start finding the rhythm again]

Fuck, like that. Yes. Oh, it's fucking amazing how we landed like this. Me, straddling you perfectly. I think it's a sign. You're meant to be inside me...[giggle]

Oh, shit, can you feel that? I’m tingling again. It feels like it’s buzzing wherever our skin touches.

[You start moaning louder as he goes faster again]

Shit, babe, you're so good. You're making me blush. I can't take it.

Fuck, you're getting even deeper now. I don't-- I haven't felt you this deep before. Are the chemicals making your cock bigger? Holy shit.

(Between moans) No, no. That's not a bad thing. That's *definitely* not a bad thing. Fuck. Don’t think about it...just keep fucking me.

[You continue moaning for a few moments, enjoying him, until...]

Hey, hey. Wait. Turn me around. Take me from behind. You know how I can always feel you get deeper when you're behind me.

Here, I'll just hold onto the table. Don't worry about it. Just turn me around and fuck me.

[A squeal as he turns you around.]

Perfect, now you can--[A moan as he enters you again]

Fuck! Yes! Like that!

Shit, you're so deep I can practically taste you.

[You continue moaning as he picks up the pace]

(Between moans) Harder. Harder. Pull my hair. Grab my hips. Whatever you need to do to get as deep as possible. Please. I need it. I need *you*.

[You start moaning louder as he does as he's told]

As hard as you can. C'mon, I can take it. I want it. I'd want it even without the chemicals.

Oh fuck you're making me dizzy. I feel like I’m on Neptune. My head is ringing. Babe, don’t stop...Oh, fuck!

[Start building to an orgasm]

I don't know if I'll be able to walk tomorrow. My legs are shaking.

I think I'm gonna cum soon.

[You're getting even closer]

You're going to cum too, aren't you? I can feel it. The way you're grabbing me. I can tell.

Cum inside me. Please.

Yes, I'm serious. I need it. It's like an itch I can't scratch. I can only get relief if you cum inside me.

[You're getting even closer than before]

Cum with me, okay?

Please, please just--oh, yes!

[You're just about to climax]

I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

[You orgasm. It's euphoric. As you said earlier, it's like you're finally scratching an itch you couldn't scratch. You feel both relief and ecstasy. Say what comes naturally.]

(Catching her breath) Holy shit. You had a lot in you. Fuck, I'm dripping, but I can't tell if that's you or me. [giggle]

Now, I have to admit, I'm a little glad that I spilled some of that stuff on me.

...and by that look on your face, I think you're a little glad too.

Oh, and by the way, if you feel like you want another *ahem* trial experiment, I just happen to have prepared two doses. One of which I brought home...in this vial.

Mhmm, just a quick whiff and we'll be all set. But maybe next time we'll get inside the bedroom first [giggle].


End file.
